Do you think I'm guilty?
by totallove
Summary: What happens when a man subjected to murder serves time in Alfreds prison during the trial? will Alfred find this new inmate guilty? Or will he see that the wrong man was convicted? Stay tuned to watch these two go through some intersting times.


Alfred gets ready for work for the first time after two weeks of an extremely needed stress relieving vacation. He started his daily routine the same way he does every other morning before work; get dressed, get breakfast at the nearest burger joint , get to section 51 (his sections to patrol), then start patrolling with his partner matthew. He has naturally gotten pretty used to this routine and all the faces and behaviors of the inmates hes watched for three years. So naturally he was quite shocked to find a new resident in cel 1776 trying to start a fight with francis, an inmate in the neighboring cell. Who is this ne-

"Hey Alfred how was vacation?" Matthew asked pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

"It was pretty great, but hey dude... whos the new guy?" I ask while still staring at the two men squabbling that I should probably break up pretty soon. But after a couple seconds of no response from my canadian friend, I look over to see matthew standing still with an abnormally pale and sickly looking face.

"Uhhh hey dude... you still there?" I wave my hand in front of his face only to be suddenly pulled into the break room away from all the inmates. Matthew was pretty new to the job only being hired about a month or two ago after his mom got murdered in their own house. So its expected of him to be scared or wary of the inmates but this seemed to be a little bit more than just that. Of coarse even if its expected from a newbie, Alfred had never been scared here, even when he first started when he was eighteen. He knew he could handle it on pure strength alone (not to brag or anything)

"Uhh dude whats up? Inmates finally scare you?"

"Its him" I stare at him for a moment in complete confusion.

"Its who" I ask trying to get him to explain.

"Him, the new guy, in cell 1776. Its the man the detectives have been chasing for months. The man suspected to have killed the John doe that showed up. They put him in our section because they knew that you could handle him but... je ne sais pas si je peux gérer!" I didnt quite understand that last bit but i knew Matt wasn't okay, he only speaks rushed French when he's worried about something. And he had every right to be especially after what happened to his mom and the fact that the man this inmate supposedly killed was shredded and unrecognizable. But i needed to pull him together transfer of inmates was in an hour.

"Hey bro, its going to be okay. You can do this, plus you always have me to back you up if you need." Matt stood there for a moment before muttering a "yeah i guess so" and visibly relaxing after taking a seat. I then realize i dont even know the name of this new kid. I didn't want matt to think about it anymore though, so i excused myself after i could tell that matt was alright and him telling me it was fine to leave. Then i headed to talk to the boss of our section to get more info.

Of course when i do finally find him, hes bickering with the same albino inmate as always. Sure Gilbert could be extremely annoying, but he swears not even the other inmates fight with the Prussian as much as Rodrich does.

"Hey dude can i speak to you?" He immediately looks at me and smoothed out his shirt.

"I don't see why you would need too but sure" he snaps obviously still salty from his argument with the man now smirking in his cell. I give a thumbs up to the inmate chuckling, then follow my boss to his office. His office was really small but it was still spotless with a desk, his chair, two sitting chairs, and 3 filing cabinets. He sat at his desk waiting for me to address what i asked to talk to him about.

"So the new inmate, wh-" was all i could get out before the austrian man stood from his desk and walked to his filing cabinet to grab a large folder.

"The one in cell 1776 i assume?" I give him a curt nod because that's all he really needed.

Arthur kirkland, 27 years of age and born in England. Hes staying in this prison during, and probably after, his trial that determines if he's charged with the murder of the most recently killed john doe downstairs in the morgue. He has been assigned especially to you because Mr. Big Man figures that you can handle it. I know you can but i still rejected this due to how new your partner is but my rejection fell on deaf ears apparently. But he did say that matthew can stay out of this if he so chooses. You are to watch and escort him along with all the others, but keep him especially close to you, don't want any inmates killed or injured."

"Okay dude thanks ive got him under control." I said as i thought to myself about how if he ever got out of control i could totally take him and be the hero! I was about to return to matt for patrol until Rodrich spoke up "i'm serious Alfred, you need to take precautions with him, and you also need to stop calling me dude, its starting to piss me off." I quickly hum in response and leave to go tell matt that we need to start our rounds, excluding our new friend of coarse.

Matt went to the lounge to chill, after our rounds and talking to some of the nicer inmates, until it was time to transfer the inmates from their cell to the yard. That has always been my favorite part of the day, because then i can actually talk to the inmates. I mean sure i get to talk to them while patrolling but their in their cells and more closed off from me, whereas when we are in the yard i still have to watch them, but i can actually hang out with them and get to know who they are. I know that there criminals and I'm the person that supposed to keep them in line but, they are human to, and some of them are actually pretty cool.

But anyways, until then i plan to go meet this new guy. His cell is actually really close to the workroom and has been empty for the whole three years i've worked here. This cell has actually always been interesting to me because unlike the others, it doesn't have a second bed, just the one. And it's also a lot bigger than the others but it also has twice the amount of bars. My absolute least favorite thing though, is the window. The one and only window is so hi th up on the wall that it touches the ceiling and does not allow the inmate to look out at the beautiful world that they may never return to.

I arrive at the interesting cell to find Mr. Kirkland sitting on his bed with his back against the wl staring at the horrible window. He wasn't facing me but i guess he could still feel my presence because as soon as i was about to introduce myself (as a friend not a guard) he turns around and stares at me while he says,

"Oh so i guess you'll be the wanker watching me for a while"

 **So this is my very first fanfiction so i hope it doesnt suck too bad ^.^ it is rated m for language, violence, and maybe sexual content. This fanfic will contain mainly usuk but also franada, pruaus, gerita, and probably more. Anyways thanks for reading i love you :)**


End file.
